<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wise Words by FandomWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530128">Wise Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars'>FandomWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Visions, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grim has a nightmare, Yoda comforts her and reminds her what Jedi mean by fear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoda &amp; Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wise Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grim woke up with a jerk, her heart pounding against her chest. It was just a dream, no it was a vision. Grim couldn’t just keep bottling up these emotions she had to talk to someone. However Obi-Wan had just come back from a mission and it was very harsh so Grim didn’t want to bother him. She decided to walk around the temple and clear her head.<br/><br/></p><p> The temple had a most magistic feel during the night, this of course wasn’t her first nightly stroll at the temple. She passed the room of a thousand fountains, “not tonight,” she said with a sigh. This vision wasn’t one as simple as order 66 or mustafar, this one wasn’t just a scene from the movies. This one was real, this vision had her in it, which was a first.<br/><br/> “Up late you are,” came a familiar voice.<br/><br/></p><p> “Master Yoda. I just needed to clear my head,” Grim replied. <br/><br/></p><p>“Something troubling you, hmmm?” asked Yoda.<br/><br/></p><p> The padawan let out a sigh, “yes, I keep having visions but this one was different from any of the other ones I’ve had...”<br/><br/></p><p> “Visions, visions, dangerous they can be. What kind of visions hmm?”<br/><br/></p><p>“The future,” said Grim not knowing how to explain it.<br/><br/> “And the past I thought it was,” joked Yoda with a small smile.</p><p> Grim chuckled, “visions of death, scenes from what I know happens from the movies and shows, but it’s not just memories from watching the show, I don’t know how to explain it.....” she explained somberly.<br/><br/></p><p> “Different you said this was, different how?”<br/><br/></p><p> “I was there.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hmmmm, is this vision suffering there was?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You or others?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Both, though there was only one other and we weren’t suffering in the same way....”<br/><br/></p><p> The two of them had been walking while having this conversation and had stopped suddenly, “more there is to this. Know the full story we do not, scared of it you are. Tell it all you do not,” said Yoda.<br/><br/></p><p> “And it’s too late for me to do so now, as there isn’t much left to do but hope, hope I’ve done enough.”<br/><br/></p><p> “So sure of that are you?” asked Yoda looking at her. Grim didn’t say anything so Yoda continued; “afraid you are, fear has been guiding you, fear is dangerous to allow control, a path to the dark that is.”<br/><br/></p><p> “Heh, it’s just hard to not be afraid.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Not allowed to feel fear did I say? No, child, no normal it is, but allow it to consume us that is where the danger lies.”<br/><br/></p><p> Grim smiled, “thank you Master Yoda, I should try and get some more rest now. Good night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>